Missing You Like Crazy
by Carebeark5
Summary: Jerry asks Mel to watch his dog for the week when he goes out of town for a conference.
1. Chapter 1

She had a specific routine before every surgery, it helped her to mentally prepare herself for whatever happened behind those doors. She stood at the scrub sinks going through everything in her mind. But today it was a whole lot harder to keep her mind from wandering to 'other things'. More specifically the very person that stood across from her at this very moment. She glanced up to see him smiling at her and it was as if he knew exactly where her thoughts were.

"You know I don't think you can get them any cleaner," he joked glancing down at her hands which she was still scrubbing.

She glanced down at her hands and then back at him, "Shut up." She said trying not to smile as she shut off the water and turned to head into surgery.

He followed behind her and leaned in to whisper in her ear so only she could hear, "You were great last night." Before heading to his spot at the head of the bed to monitor the patient. During the surgery he kept glancing her way, he loved watching her work and after last night he couldn't stop thinking about the way her body felt against his. 'No come on man, get your mind outta the gutter you've got a job to do.' He mentally chastised himself. He knew for a fact she was having the same thoughts because after he mentioned last night he had watched her face turn red from under her mask.

She tied off the last bleeder and then closed the abdomin, the surgery was a success. Which was a miracle since her mind really wasn't on the task at hand but she vowed to make him pay for his comment which had set her off balance.

Later at lunch Jerry found Mel already seated in the lunchroom. They had agreed to have lunch together but it appeared as though she had started without him. "Hey you couldn't wait for me?" He joked as he pulled out the chair across from her.

"Sorry I was starving."

"Who's fault is that? I offered to make you breakfast this morning."

"We were almost late for work. Besides I needed to go home and change."

"But it was worth it," he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

She looked up and smiled at him, "Yes it was. By the way your going to pay for whispering that comment in my ear right before surgery. Don't think I forgot."

"I'll be looking forward to it," He said with a smirk.

She reached over and stole a chip from his bag, "Hey those are mine."

"What you won't even share with me?"

"Baby, I'll share with you anytime," he said reaching over and touching her knee.

"Jerry, someone might see." She said swatting his hand away and then glancing around to see if anyone else noticed.

"Sorry." They had talked about keeping their relationship to themselves for now and even when they did start telling people they still wanted to keep things professional at work. He understood why she wanted that but for him it would not be an easy thing. All he wanted was to shout it from the rooftops. "Mel there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Ok."

"And I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes because if you cant I can always get someone else..."

"Just tell me so I know what it is." She said laughing at how cute he was.

"Ok well I have to go out of town for a week for the ASA conference (American Society of Anesthesiologists)."

"Ooh sounds like fun." She replied sarcastically.

"I know and the timing sucks but I was wondering if you could watch Shelby for me. I know Sandy's at your place right now but you probably wouldn't have to stay there. You could just come and check on her and let her out a bit."

"I'll do it and if you don't mind I would rather just stay at your place. Sandy's kinda driving me crazy right now. I remember now why I hated sharing a room with her when we were little. Did you know she eats in bed, my bed; I found crumbs the other day. Plus shes super hormonal right now."

He laughed, "Well you can stay at my place for as long as you need."


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day he had to leave for the conference in Detroit. Everything was already packed and he was ready to go. Bending down he stroked the dogs head, "Hey girl, I have to go away for a few days. You be good while I'm gone." Shelby barked as if she knew exactly what he was saying. Just then there was a knock at the door and he rose to go answer it as Shelby started barking excitedly and raced over to the door. He pushed her back and opened the door but as soon as he opened it Shelby immediately jumped up on Mel.

"No down, Shelby down." He grabbed her collar Holding her back so Mel could come in. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok she's just excited to see me, aren't you?" She replied bending down to pet the furry, black dog.

He grabbed her bag for her and placed it next to the couch, "Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem." She said as he leaned in to kiss her. The dog feeling left out came over and tried to wiggle in between them as they both started laughing as she looked up at them with sad eyes.

"Have fun at your conference." She joked when they pulled apart.

"Very funny. Call me if you need anything at all And don't be afraid to make yourself at home." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, this time more passionatly. "When I get home we can continue what we started the other night," he told her with a wink as he turned to grab his bags.

"See you in seven days."

"Seven days." He said as the door shit behind him.

Melissa glanced down at the dog, "Well it looks like it's just you and me." Shelby ran to the door and whined for her owner to come back. 'This is gonna be a long week.' she thought to herself.

Since she had the day off from work she decided to take Shelby to the dog park so she could run around a bit. Besides she had to do something the poor dog was actually laying beside the door waiting for Jerry to come back. She rooted through her bag realizing she forgot to bring a sweater or sweatshirt.

'Maybe I can borrow one,' she thought as she turned and went into his bedroom. It was a typical guys bedroom, with a blue plaid bedspread, a long dresser against one wall, two wooden night tables strewn with stuff and dark blue curtains on the window.

There was one picture hanging on the wall of a little boy and his dog which she assumed was him when he was about five. He had a huge grin on his face and was cute as ever. She smiled as she headed over to the closet but hesitated in from of the doors, 'Maybe he wouldn't like her rooting around in his closet,' she though as she turned to leave. 'But he did say to make herself at home and besides I don't think he would want me to freeze out there.' She rationalized. Without another thought she pulled open the doors and looked inside. It was relatively neat with a few clothes folded a little haphazardly on the shelves to one side. Spotting a great sweatshirt with Bethune General printed on the front and grabbed it off the hangar. It would be way too big on her but it would have to do.

Slipping it on she went back into the living room and grabbed the leash by the door, "Come on Shelby. Wanna go for a walk?" The dog didn't even move just glanced up at her with sad eyes. After trying everything she could think of to coax the dog into moving she finally grabbed a treat from the jar on top of the fridge. "Look a treat, don't you want it?" She said waving it in front of the dogs nose. Finally the dog stood up and allowed her to hook on the leash.

On the way to the park, Sandy called and they agreed to meet at the park since her shift wouldn't start until later on. Mel jogged down the path as Shelby ran along beside her, there were a lot of people walking dogs or allowing them to run free within the fenced in park. "Mel!" She heard her sistere voice call out from behind her. She turned and jogged over to her. "Can we sit?" She asked pointing to the bench beside the path.

"Sure."

The two sisters sat side by side on the bench with Shelby at their feet. "So your actually watching his dog for him?"

"Yes for the week."

"You must really like this guy."

"I do but we just started dating and..." Mel started glancing at the group of kids playing on the grass.

"I know, you don't want to get hurt again. But Mel you have to let yourself find love again. Just because one guy was a jerk doesn't mean they all are."

"I know your right but I don't know how he feels yet and its not worth getting hurt till I do."

"Are you kidding me I see the way he looks at you. He's crazy about you." Sandy told her as she sipped her couldn't help but smile at that and she hoped her sister was right. "By the way just what are you wearing?" she asked with a laugh, the sweatshirt was way too big on her sister so she knew it wasn't hers.

"I forgot to bring my own so I borrowed one."

"Ah ok." Sandy could tell it was more than just that, maybe her little sister wasn't ready to admit how much she cared for this guy but she could tell that she missed him already.


End file.
